


A scar

by Fioninchi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Dipper Pines, Badass Pacifica Northwest, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Protective Mabel Pines, Scars, Yandere, Yandere Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioninchi/pseuds/Fioninchi
Summary: Dipper and Mabel returned to gravity Falls, they were happy about a new start. Dipper was in a relationship with Pacifica and everything seemed perfect but that changes when Mabel realises something





	A scar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> This is my first fan fiction in this fandom so I hope I did well and please give reviews and tell me how I did ♡(*>ω<)ω<*♡

It was a rainy day in gravity Falls, Mabel and Dipper just arrived at the mystery shack as the rain began to drown the nature in water. They're 13 years old now and they'll be 14 at the end of the summer, again a summer in gravity Falls but this time without a annoying triangle that has this terrifying echoing voice. 

ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ

"Kids!" Grunkle Stan shouted as he saw the twins walking inside the shack. Mabel jumped on Stan and pressed a sticker on his face which said 'hello summer', Mabel smiled widely and Dipper just chuckled a little. Stan just sighed and rolled his eyes, Mabel didn't change at all even if they didn't see each other for a whole year. 

"Hey little guys! What's up?" They heard a voice, from a girl.. Dipper and Mabel turned around and saw Wendy just coming back from high school. She had a school bag on her back and her hair was tied up in a ponytail but she didn't actually really change, well she's using much more make up now. 

"OH heyy Wendy!! How's high school" Mabel asked excited and Wendy just smiled while rolling her eyes a little. 

"Well it isn't that bad, I made some new friends and today a student from my class put his own head in the toilet and flushed" She said and laughed, Mabel and Dipper laughed too. Suddenly Mabel got her bag off her back and searched something, after some minutes she got out a sheet of paper with the script 'pool party' 

"Oh right, that one pool party is tonight.. Dipper will you come too?" Wendy asked the younger boy and dipper just hummed and shrugged with his Shoulders. 

"Dude, I didn't listen to the whole conversation now but why are you so quiet?" Soos asked as he came down from the attic. Everyone stared at dipper and he just looked confused and shrugged again. 

"Come on broooo it's gonna be funnnn!!" Mabel said wrapping one arm around her brothers neck, dipper smiled. 

"Fine! I'll come too" He said and Mabel hugged him even tighter and whispered something in his ear.    
"I know that something is wrong" She said and let go of Dipper, Dipper was frozen like he couldn't move. 

"Come on Dipper, we have to get ready, the party starts in one hour already" Mabel said and walked upstairs, the brown haired boy followed her slowly and as he arrived at his bedroom he looked confused. 

"Wait what time is it? It starts in one hour already?" Dipper asked his twinsister and watched how she hung up some posters of boy bands and stuff. Mabel looked at her phone and then to her brother. 

"It's 8pm" Mabel said and Dipper looked a little surprised, "8pm already?" 

"Yep" 

>>>>>>Time skip<<<<<<

"DIPPEEEEER THE MUSIC ALREADY STARTED COME OOOOOON!!!" Mabel yelled as she was still waiting for her brother to come out of the bathroom. Dipper stood in front of the mirror, ready but as he looked in the mirror..he didn't feel like, he looked at himself.. It was like he was looking at someone else. He took deep breaths and it felt like he was about to have a panic attack. 

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled again and then dipper woke up from his thoughts, grabbed his stuff and went out the bathroom. 

"Uggghh finally" Mabel said rolling her eyes, she waved her hands like 'follow me'. It felt weird.. Pine tree didn't feel like himself, he felt different like he was trapped in someone else's body or more like something is inside of him. No no no that's impossible, Bill was the only dream demon he knew and he was dead so he didn't have to worry, right?   ̴R̴̴i̴̴g̴̴h̴̴t̴̴?̴̴!̴ 

"Uhhh.. Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that feeling when, you don't feel like yourself?" Dipper asked and his sister thought for a second  
"Of course! That's a part of puberty but that's normal bro! Don't worry!" Mabel said with a wide smirk and a wave of relief went over dippers body. Everyone was already waiting outside at the pool, Wendy was holding a glass with a little bit wine in  it, Grunkle Stan was trying to flirt with a young lady but she walked away with a disgusted expression, great uncle Ford was writing something down in a book or diary, soos had a floating tire that looked like a duck and Pacifica was brushing her hair. 

"Hey everyone!" Mabel said in a cheering voice and everyone waved to the twins. It felt save being around them all, Dipper felt like himself again. 

"Let's get into the pool Dip!" Wendy said as she reached out to take Dippers hand. Dipper jumped at the contact with Wendy's hand, it felt like electricity but not in a good way. He just wanted her to let go, it was like she was in danger whenever she touched him. Dipper wasn't sure about what was going on but he knew one thing, it won't have a good ending if he doesn't talk to someone about it. Dipper got into the pool slowly, the water was surprisingly warm and he finally had the chance to relax. The young boy watched the others doing their things and screamed in surprise as Mabel suddenly jumped into the pool next to him. At first Mabel seemed uncontrollably happy but then her smile faded away and she looked into the water reflection of her brother. 

"Umm.. Dipper?" She pointed into the water and her brother saw what she saw either. It was Dipper in a black suit, his hair was messy, his face was bleeding and his eyes.. looked like cat eyes, the reflection smiled in a creepy, crazy or rather psycho way. Dipper knew exactly who or what it was, he still had those memories when Bill took him as a puppet, when he tricked him in a successful way. There were still scars from the forks that Bill stabbed in his arm with full force. 

"S-sorry I gotta go!" Dipper said and rushed out of the pool, inside the shack and on the attic. He closed the door behind him listening to the small footsteps of his sister running upstairs. Some seconds later he heard Mabel knocking on the door. 

"Dipper, please, I know something is wrong! I want you to tell me!" She said in the most serious tone that she could get out, Dipper never heard his sister being so serious so he opened the door and let her in. 

"Dipper what's wrong?" Mabel asked as she sat down on the floor next to her brother. This time, Dipper was ready to tell her, so he took a deep breath. 

"Well it all started last year already I've be-" Dipper stopped talking as Mabel raised her hand. 

"Dipper what's that on your forehead?" She asked and Dipper touched his forehead carefully and looked confused. Mabel grabbed a mirror and held it into her brothers face. It was a triangle on his forehead, it looked like a scar but dipper doesn't remember to have a scar there. Only the big dipper sign which was on his head but it was gone and replaced by the triangle. Suddenly the scar started lightning a bit and Mabel looked at his brother like someone was murdered. Something with a echoing voice was behind them

"Well well, long time no see Pinetree and shooting star"


End file.
